falkuzrulesfandomcom-20200214-history
Falkuzrules
This page was created due to the Falkuz page, and then Mushnarage's account, being locked. Also, if you want information on the current state of Falkuz's channel, head to the "2016+" section! Falkuz, also known as Falkuzrules, is the awesomest YouTuberhttp://www.youtube.com/user/falkuzrules ever. His real name is Tyler. He said in the video March 1st (Part 3) + Rage! - The Soul Forge that he is autistic, but later found out that what he has, Asperger's, is different than autism. He occasionally refers to subscribers as Brobies, but this hasn't caught on as much as he wanted it to. =YouTube "Career"= Falkuz's original YouTube account that he had used for commenting for over three years was MrINoEverything. Falkuz was inspired to create a gaming channel by the many ROBLOX-playing YouTubers. He was looking for a ROBLOX video one day that didn't have a kid with an annoying voice and he found less than five videos like this. He decided that he wanted to show the world videos of ROBLOX from the eyes of a 13-year-old(at the time)-in-age-but-17-in-mind boy. He recorded three videos (that were actually uploaded) with the ROBLOX recorder. These three videos were recorded months, maybe even years, before he started YouTube. The first video he recorded specifically for the channel was his first Terraria video. His Terraria videos were too long so he uploaded others before finding out that his recorder, aTube Catcher, also had a "Video and Audio Crop Tool." Weekly Games After this, he took on eight Weekly Games, one of which is his most popular series, FridAy-QWorlds. The seven series were: *Superstar Saga Sundays *Mario RPG Mondays *Terraria Tuesdays *Kirby Wednesdays, which is Kirby's Adventure and Nightmare in Dream Land on Wednesdays alternating each week *Kirby Super Star Thursdays *Kirby Sixty-Fridays *FridAy-QWorlds on Friday nights Later, after eight videos of Superstar Saga, he abandoned the series due to it boring him. He also made Terraria no longer a weekly game at one point due to it also boring him to play it every single week, and the series ended up being technically abandoned upon Terraria somehow deleting every world and character on it on his computer. He then started New Terraria and Terraria 1.2/1.3 which was not weekly either. He started Nightmare in Dream Land some time before starting Kirby's Adventure, but the controls were too slippery for him. He eventually decided just for fun to try the game again, and he finds that decision very fortunate, as he eventually went on to beat the game at least "200%," meaning he beat Normal Mode and Extra Mode 100%, along with beating some percentage of Meta Knightmare. New Games After a long time of having no Tuesday game, Falkuz made Ocarina of Time the new Tuesday series. This made him start thinking about future weekly game replacements, creating ideas such as "Link to the Tuesday" and "Majora's Monday," but he has mostly abandoned that idea now. Decline of Games At some point, Falkuz stopped playing games as often; before, one might see that a video was just uploaded onto Falkuz's channel, then they'd watch the video, check their subscriptions again, and another video had already been uploaded. Falkuz now uploads videos much less often, simply because "I don't have the motivation for weekly games. At least, not specific ones that are played every time. Obviously AQWorlds is excluded from that, but other than that." Currently weekly games are no longer weekly; after completing Super Mario World and Super Mario RPG, he chose to stop playing Ocarina of Time and Kirby Super Star Ultra (Falkuz) weekly, instead completing Kirby Super Star Ultra whenever he felt like it. FridAy-QWorlds will always be weekly. YouTube One At some point, Falkuz was forced to change to YouTube One and couldn't figure out how to move the channel art around; therefore, he couldn't use his old channel art anymore, which was a picture he quite enjoyed. Click here to see it. (Warning: Not safe for work or bronies. Or working bronies.) DOT.exe On April 17, 2013, Falkuz uploaded a video called Dot.EXE ("Cleaned" version, normal version at the end) (watch here). It didn't get many views until on November 6th a popular Spanish YouTuber named iTownGamePlay uploaded a video about the same game called "DOT.EXE: EL JUEGO PROHIBIDO (Descarga en la descripción)" (which means "DOT.EXE: THE FORBIDDEN GAME (Download in the description)"). Falkuz's DOT.exe video was flooded with Spanish comments. At first, he didn't like it, but then he decided to just leave them to their foreign language-speaking. Of course, since the viewers were Spanish, most of them didn't understand English and half of Falkuz's video was English text. Storylines Starting with FALKUZ: The Spider Spirits, Falkuz began creating stories within his videos. Some stories only exist through a few videos and get referenced later, such as the MineCraft: A Late Easter series, and some stories span several series such as the ongoing story throughout MineCraft 1.6.1, MineCraft 1.7, and all future MineCraft update videos. 2016+ Around July 10th, 2016, Falkuz ran into a terrible chain of situations that, in the end, killed his computer. Here's a few quotes from a Pastebin page he made about it (see the full page here): "the recorder I was using AFTER MY FIRST ONE STOPPED WORKING also stopped working (the pause button caused the video to get corrupted). Then I recorded FridAy-QWorlds - July 10th with a temporary recorder which wasn't very good either, and then in my quest to get a new recorder... I got a virus instead. Yep. So, I decided that since my computer was so old and weak I might as well just get a new one anyway - except we're poor, so I got a laptop." "You see, Microsoft is a bunch of idiots, and now Windows 10 doesn't come with Stereo Mix. What is Stereo Mix, you might be wondering? It's literally required to record audio. If you don't have Stereo Mix as an option in Recording Devices, you have to do a bunch of stupid unnecessary complicated crap just to get audio into a video! But for now I'm putting custom-chosen music over my videos." Due to the lack of space on his laptop and the lack of Stereo Mix, Falkuz has chosen to mainly only record RuneScape, also throwing in videos of others games as long as those videos can easily have their audio replaced without hurting the experience too much. So far, the other two games he's recorded were two just-for-fun videos of The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild and one video of MineCraft (specifically a The Big 25 video in Other MineCraft). Currently, as of September 6th, 2017, Falkuz is thinking about ways to record more games, hopefully bringing more variety to his channel. None of these are promises, as he doesn't expect anything to really work out, but particular thoughts in his head are Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, continuing AVGN "Suggestions", and FridAy-QWorlds' second revival. =Rock In Paradise= Falkuz has one picture on his computer that he uses as his profile picture on many websites such as YouTube, Twitch, deviantArt, and the MineCraft Forums. It is also on his T-shirt in ROBLOX starting on December 28th until he decides to change it to something else again. This picture is of The Rev, the super-totally-awesome-saucem drummer of the bestestest band, Avenged Sevenfold.